Iikubo Haruna
Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. She is also a fashion model and actress. She is a former model for the Japanese fashion magazine Love Berry. Profile *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' November 7, 1994 (age 25) *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''160 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member **2018-12-16: Graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-26: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Morning Musume color:' '''Honey' *'DIY♡ color:' Yellow *'Hobbies: '''Shopping, reading *'Special skills: Flower arranging, staring contests *'Favorite foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki *'Favorite colors: 'Pink, black, red, orange and light blue *'Favorite words: "'Hard work will always be rewarded" *'Motto: "Do 100 good deeds a day" *'Favorite Morning Musume song: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Happy Summer Wedding" *'Looks up to:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–2018) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2018) **DIY♡ (2012) History 2009–2011 In 2009, Iikubo Haruna won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June number of the magazine. Since the July issue, Haruna Iikubo adopted the stage name Dan Hau (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 number. 2011 Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members would participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami,Natsuyaki Miyabi and Nakajima Saki were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. On July 27, 2012, it was announced that Iikubo will change her Morning Musume color. Her new color, Honey Yellow, was revealed in a Ustream show on July 30, 2012. 2018 Haruna Iikubo graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the end of Morning Musume's concert tour GET SET GO! on 16th December. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 * TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy * Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! * Gosenfu no Tasuki * Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite * Are you Happy? / A gonna * Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (last single) Works Movies * 2011 Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) TV Dramas * 2010 Glass no Kiba (ガラスの牙) (as Kumi Toda) * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs * 2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Commercials * 2009 Love Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) * 2010 Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) * 2010 Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) * 2010 Kanpo Senka (カンポウ専科) Internet * 2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) * 2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) Theater * 2012 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) Radio * 2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Trivia *She said that when she was in elementary she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa and herself. *She is the oldest of her generation as well as older than the 9th generation. *She, along with Fujimoto Miki and Li Chun, are the only Morning Musume members to be older than two generations. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She and Wada Ayaka from S/mileage share a close friendly relationship. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *She was called "Meshi" by Kudo Haruka, due to Haruka forgetting her nickname and it was written on her shirt while on stage. *She has announced her love for fellow member Michishige Sayumi at live events. *She said she wants Mano Erina's mouth because it's cute. *Seems to be close friends with Ishida Ayumi, because during the making of Ren'ai Hunter, Iikubo and Ishida were seen together most of the time. *She is the first member in Hello! Project to get a color that was not used before (Chocolate). *When she had Chocolate as a member color, she became annoyed when her color was called "brown" and not "chocolate". *She said that she's in love with Kujo Jotaro from Jojo's bizarre adventure. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must". *During the Morning Musume Spring Tour, she claimed that her goal is to be sexy. *She is the second Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The first was Ikuta Erina. *She is the second Morning Musume sub-leader not to have become leader later on. External Links *10th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Member Category:10th Generation Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation